<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW ALPHABET w/ Finn Balor by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422351">NSFW ALPHABET w/ Finn Balor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW ALPHABET w/ Finn Balor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="work">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="chapter">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>
                  
                </p><p>
                  <b>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)</b>
                </p><p>
                  <em>Finn is a snuggle bug after you’s two have sex, he’ll either pull you close to his chest or be the big spoon either one. He’ll leave tender kisses on your neck and the top of your head, hugging his body closer to yours, telling you how much he loves you. Also asking if you are alright, he’ll also praise you.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>After cuddling for a while he’ll get up, not that he really wants to, but he wants to wipe his cum off of you. So he heads to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>He’ll then get you a glass of water, smiling at you lovingly as you drink it.</em>
                </p><p><em>His loving expression will change into lust, as his eyes wander down your naked body, he’d then ask if you are alright to go another round which you agree, he’d then lead you into the shower.</em> </p><p><br/>
<b>B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</b>
                </p><p>
                  <em>His favourite part of his body is his ass. But also his tongue cause he knows how much it gets you turned on or leaves you in a stuttering mess, he’ll normally run his tongue along the bottom of his lip, smirking at you when you gulp and cross your legs together trying to relieve the dull ache.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“What’s wrong love?” he asked, smirking at you when you stuttered out your answer.</em>
                </p><p><em>His favourite body part of yours is basically everything, he loves every part of your body, and he loves showing you how much he loves your body.</em> <b><br/>
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</b></p><p><em>Finn loves to cum</em>  <em>in your mouth with your tongue poking out. He also</em>  <em>likes to cum on your stomach, but never inside you, he tries to avoid that, though sometimes he can’t help the feeling of filling you up with his seed.</em> <b><br/>
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b></p><p><em>He’s dirty little secret is that he likes really kinky sex, and by kinky I mean handcuffs, tying you up and all that. </em> <b><br/>
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Finn defiantly is experienced in the bedroom, though he has picked up a few tricks with you. But he knows how to make you writhe and tremble under his touch.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>
                    <b>F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</b>
                  </em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>
                    <b>
                      
                    </b>
                  </em>
                </p><p><em>Missionary. He loves to see you take every inch of his cock, the faces you make as he thrust into you. Moaning his name, gripping either his forearms or the bedsheets.</em> <b><br/>
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)</b></p><p><em>Finn can be both</em>  <em>sometimes, making jokes. being awkward at times. But when it’s his dominant side he is all about sex no goofing around.</em> <b><br/>
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</b></p><p><em>Shaved, Finn is well groomed down there.</em> <b><br/>
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </b></p><p><em>Finn is a huge romantic in bed. He’ll hold your hand, telling you sweet things as he thrust into you. Kisses your neck, cheeks, and lips softly. Except for when it’s his dominant side.</em> <b><br/>
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Finn jacks off when you are not there.</em>
                </p><p><em>He’ll either get a picture out of you in your lingerie on his phone imagining you as he wanks himself. Though he prefers phone sex. Because hearing you guide him to his releases is much better than imagining it.</em> <b><br/>
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Dominate kink.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>Daddy Kink.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>Light bondage.</em>
                </p><p><em>Hair pulling.</em> <b><br/>
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)</b></p><p><em>Finn prefers to have sex on a bed or a couch, though the place he does it with you doesn’t really matter as long as there is a couch and bed there in the room.</em> <b><br/>
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</b></p><p><em>Everything and anything you do, you’re like a gift from the heavens to him, and he can’t help but get turned on by you, especially when you wear something a little too revealing.</em> <b><br/>
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</b></p><p><em>Finn would never do something that would hurt you or cause you pain, seeing you hurt breaks his heart. He wants to give you pleasure, not pain.</em> <b><br/>
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Finn loves to give. His beard scratching against your thighs and core as he eats you out. He loves it when you moan his name, gripping either him or the bedsheets, as you squirm. His tongue is a gift.</em>
                </p><p><em>He loves the feeling of your mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing your head, as he grips your hair tightly, honestly, the feeling of your mouth around his cock is amazing. </em> <b><br/>
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</b></p><p><em>Depends on his moods, his slow and sensual, taking his time, being all lovingly, but when it’s his Dominate side you can forget about slow and sensual because he is fast and rough.</em> <b><br/>
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</b></p><p><em>You two thrive off of quickies, the both of you’s normally find an unoccupied locker room and have sex there.</em> <b> <br/>
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</b></p><p><em>Finns really not into risk-taking, or experimenting he doesn’t like taking risks or experiments that hurt you.<br/>
</em><b>S = Stamina</b> <b> (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</b></p><p><em>Honestly, Finn could fuck you all night long, though when he sees you exhausted after about three to four rounds he stops. </em> <b><br/>
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</b></p><p><em>You have a vibrator, but you only use that when he’s away. But Finns uses handcuffs and remote control vibrator nickers. <br/>
</em><b>U = Unfair</b> <b> (how much they like to tease)</b></p><p><em>Finn is a huge tease, sometimes he means to do it and sometimes he doesn’t mean to. Though his tongue will be the death of you, he knows it turns you on, so he’ll lick his lips or running his tongue along his bottom lip while staring at you cockily. This is also where those remote control nickers come into play.</em> <b><br/>
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</b></p><p><em>You’re the loud one in bed, moaning his name loudly, while cursing as well, begging him for more. Finn prefers to moan in your ear, letting out soft moans and grunts.</em> <b><br/>
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Finn smirked at you as he handed you the small gift, as you gave him a questionable look.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“What’s this?” you asked, as you opened the small gift, revealing a pair of lace panties.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“Put them on.” He commanded.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“Okay.” you sighed.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>Finn smiled at you when you obeyed him, taking off your red ones and replacing them with the black lace ones Finn gave you.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“Ready to go?” Finn asked as he ran his tongue along the bottom of his lip. Making you gulp.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>You linked your arm with his, biting your lower lip.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“Yep.” You answered.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>Just before you’s two exited your shared apartment, Finn turned the panties on, making you let out a loud gasp.</em>
                </p><p>
                  <em>“Oh my god.” You gasped out, squeezing your legs together.</em>
                </p><p><em>“This date’s going to be a fun one.” He smirked, as he turned the remote up a notch, making you clutch him tighter. </em> <b><br/>
</b>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) <br/>
<em>Finns pretty thick and big.</em></p><p><b>Y = Yearning</b> <b> (How high is their sex drive?)<br/>
</b><em>Very high, you’s two can’t help but have your hands all over each other.</em><b></b></p><p><b>Z = ZZZ</b> <b> (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</b></p><p>
                  <em>Finn waits until you are fully asleep to even think about drifting off to sleep he’ll press a soft sweet kiss against the top of your head, and smile at you in awe, hugging you closer against his chest, and resting his head against yours, as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.</em>
                </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>